Oh My God, We Hit a Boot
by Pandora Sylph
Summary: Some may think it's not very funny, But I do!


Author's note: All charaters belong to JKR. Pandora is mine though. *laugh's  
  
evilly* mwahhaha! Also the line "Oh,my go we hit a boot" is from the movie Sacry Movie.  
  
Most will probably think this isn't funny.  
  
Thanks Raymai for giving me the courage to put this up. :)  
  
  
  
The Note  
  
Hermione Granger had just finished her favorite class, transfiguration  
  
with Professor McGonagall, and was going to her room to study. She  
  
passed through the Gryffindor common room and waved to her best friends,  
  
Harry and Ron. "We have been through so much together," she thought.  
  
"Harry has had a hard life and I'm glad he has friends to back him up."  
  
----  
  
(Hermione's memory)  
  
I'm sitting by the lakeside in Harry's arms. "We can't tell anyone  
  
about this," Draco is saying. "It could get us killed or worse." "All  
  
right," we all agree.  
  
----  
  
She gets to her room and walks between the beds until she gets to her  
  
own. She looks down at her trunk and there is a note written in rainbow ink:  
  
Hermione,  
  
I know what you did last winter.  
  
----  
  
(Hermoine's memory)  
  
We shouldn't have enchanted that riding lawnmower. We were  
  
drunk on butterbeer and didn't know what we were doing!  
  
**********  
  
Warnings  
  
(Hermione's memory)  
  
We were all there. Harry, Ron, Ginny, Draco, Fred, George, and I.  
  
We shouldn't have tried it... it was too risky. Fred was driving and then...  
  
Oh my God...  
  
----  
  
Hermione shudders just to think of it. "I need to warn Harry and the  
  
others." She goes into the common room and gets Harry, Ron, Fred,  
  
George, and Ginny. "I fount this on my trunk," she says. " Someone  
  
*knows*!"  
  
"What are we gonna do?!?!?!" She was freaking out. "We need to tell  
  
Draco," says Ginny, "He'll know what to do."  
  
----  
  
They found Draco in the Great Hall, talking to some other Slytherins.  
  
Ron motioned for him to come over. Hermione showed him the note and his  
  
face turned a shade of pale unknown to man. "My quidditch shoe was taken  
  
yesterday!!"  
  
**********  
  
Clues  
  
"We need to find out who did this," says Ginny. " We need to think  
  
of who was here over winter holidays last year. They made a list:  
  
¨ Harry  
  
¨ Hermione  
  
¨ Ginny  
  
¨ Ron  
  
¨ Fred  
  
¨ George  
  
¨ Hagrid  
  
¨ Draco  
  
¨ Pandora  
  
¨ Cho  
  
¨ Teachers  
  
¨ Dumbledore  
  
  
  
"OK... We know it's not any of us," says Hermione, "and Hagrid  
  
wouldn't do this." "Well, Dumbledore and the teachers were having a  
  
meeting," says Draco, "and Pandora's my girlfriend, so I don't think she did  
  
it." "I bet it was Cho," says Hermione.  
  
----  
  
(Hermione's memory)  
  
I am sitting in the back of the riding lawn mower and then we start going  
  
all over, spinning and bouncing. We are all so dizzy... we didn't even see  
  
t coming. All of the sudden we hear a shredding noise. I yell, "Oh my  
  
God!! We hit a boot!!"  
  
**********  
  
Questioning  
  
A week later there was two more shoe-nappings, Harry's sneaker and  
  
George's flying shoe. They decided to talk to Cho and Pandora. They  
  
found Cho in the library and went right up to her. Ron asked, "Cho, did you  
  
write a note to Hermione?" "Yeah," said Ginny, "and leave it on her trunk?"  
  
"Yeah, on her trunk," said Fred and George simultaneously. "No, I don't  
  
know what you are talking about," said Cho. "Well," said Harry, "OK, but  
  
we'll be keeping an eye on you."  
  
They went to find Pandora, which wasn't hard since she was looking  
  
for Draco at the same time. "Hi sweetheart," said Draco giving her a kiss.  
  
"You didn't happen to leave Hermione a note on her trunk did you?" "No,  
  
Honey, I didn't but I'll help you find out who did," said Pandora. "All right,"  
  
said Fred. "We'll go look for clues," said Harry. "First of all we know this  
  
was written in rainbow ink and secondly the thief has our shoes."  
  
----  
  
(Hermione's memory)  
  
We are all frightened. "We need to promise that we won't tell  
  
anyone about this and that we will never talk about it among ourselves,"  
  
said Draco. "Are you with me?" He puts in his hand, followed by Fred,  
  
George, Ron, Harry, and Ginny. Reluctantly I put in my hand. "I know  
  
this is not a good idea..."  
  
**********  
  
Confession  
  
They met by Pandora's locker and decided to make a list of the clues.  
  
"May I borrow a quill," asked Ron. "Sure," replied Pandora. She opened her  
  
locker and out fell a quidditch shoe, a sneaker, and a flying shoe. "Nice  
  
shoes," said Hermione. Pandora pulled out an enchanted rainbow quill.  
  
"OK," said Draco, "the clues are the missing shoes, and a quill with rainbow  
  
ink... Hey wait a minute." He bent down and picked up the quidditch shoe,  
  
"This is my shoe." "Yeah, and this is mine," said Harry. Fred said, "Hey,  
  
this is George's shoe!" They all turned and looked at Pandora. "All right, I  
  
admit it. But you know what, I'm glad I did. That night when you hit the  
  
boot... Well that was my boot...." By this time she was crying, "My favorite  
  
little gogo boot... It was for dancing!" They all looked at her like she was  
  
crazy.  
  
**********  
  
Explanation  
  
"Let me explain," said Pandora. "I used to be a dancer back in the  
  
States. When I came to Hogwarts, I had a huge crush on Draco, but he  
  
didn't notice me. So I left my dancing boot by the lake so he would bring  
  
it back to me. I didn't realize when I hid in the bushes that you all were drunk.  
  
Before I could get back to my boot, it was too late. I swore I would get  
  
revenge." She looked up at them and waited. They were all silent for what  
  
seemed like an eternity. Finally Hermione said, "We're sorry, we didn't  
  
know." Pandora replied, "Oh, well... I can get new boots... and anyway,  
  
Draco did notice me," plopping a kiss on his cheek. "And he knows  
  
everything about me from my black hair and purple eyes to my six toes  
  
on my right foot.  
  
----  
  
From then on they never were afraid to talk about 'The Incident by  
  
the Lake Last Winter.'  
  
THE END 


End file.
